In My Dream
by harumi arishima
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kejadian yang aku alami sekarang. Cowok ini selalu mendatangiku. Kami-sama apa maksud dari semua ini?


**maaf kan saya bagi readers yang telah membaca karena kurangnya pengetahuan saya, antara bedanya senpai dengan sensei jdi fic ni telah saya perbarui ...**

**oya bagian 'Normal POV' itu adalah saat Hinata bermimpi  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning : Jelek, gaje, aneh, mungkin banyak typo**

**Yang bertebaran dan kawan-kawan**

**IN MY DREAM**

**Milik Harumi Arishima**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**Hinata POV**

Siapa cowok ini? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kejadian yang aku alami sekarang. Cowok ini selalu mendatangiku. Kami-sama apa maksud dari semua ini?

**Normal POV**

"Sensei!" pria yang berusia 22 tahun ini berjalan di koridor sepertinya mau menuju ruang guru. Merasa dirinya ada yang memanggil ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sensei mau mengajar ke kelas 12-3?" seorang murid perempuan yang menyapa senseinya ia tersenyum. "Tebakanmu salah Hinata" Sensei melajutkan perjalannya di koridor. Kemudian memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celana.

"Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Fisika di kelasku, jadi membosankan" tutur Hinata yang terus mengikuti sensei dari belakang. "Apa kamu menyukai fisika ya?"

"Ya! Apalagi pelajarannya sensei. Mudah dimengerti. Meskipun tulisannya jelek"

PLAK! Sensei menepuk kepala Hinata menggunakan buku catatan yang ia pegang dari tadi.

"Berisik.. kamu mengejek sensei ya?"

"Sakit sensei! Hehehe" Hinata terkekeh dengan pelannya. "Kalo begitu besok sensei akan menunjukmu" Sensei tersenyum simpul tetapi Hinata tidak dapat melihat itu. "Benarkah Sensei?" Hinata malah menerima tantangan Sensei dan itu membuatnya senang.

Sensei pun berhenti ia tidak mengira bahwa muridnya setuju. Kemudian Sensei memutar kepalanya 90 derajat dan itu dapat membuatnya menatap mata Hinata yang berwarna lavender bertemu dengan mata warna hitam miliknya.

"Apakah begitu sukanya sama sensei ya?" Tanya Sensei.

**Hinata POV**

Hah! Apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku pun langsung membuka mataku perlahan. Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku karena terkena silaunya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Aku pun bangun dan bersadar di bantalan. Hari ini mimpiku terasa begitu nyata, setelah terbangun pun aku masih ingat betul isi mimpi itu.

Tapi orang itu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa selalu mendatangiku di alam mimpi. Wajahnya masih terlihat jelas dipikiranku. Orang itu tinggi, tampan, keren, pendiam dan tenang yang banyak disukai siswi-siswi sekolah. Aku juga ikut terpana melihatnya.

Ah sudahlah Hinata ini hanya sebuah bunga tidur. Mungkin Kami-sama memberiku hadiah melalui mimpi itu ya walaupun ulang tahunku sudah lewat. Ketika ku tatap jam weker yang terletak dimeja samping tempat tidur ternyata jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 6 lewat 20 menit.

Sudah hampir telambat bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan kereta. Buru-buru aku menyambar handuk yang tergantung dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Cukup 15 menit waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mandi. Dan 15 menit kemudian aku telah siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Hal yang paling menyebalkan di kereta adalah saat aku tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk terpaksa aku berdesak-desakan sambil berdiri dengan penumpang lainnya.

Ketika istirahat aku hanya menyendiri di bawah pohon yang rindang. Aku merasa disanalah aku mendapat ketenangan. Begitu sejuknya mata ku pun terpejam. "Hei bangun!" sontak saja aku terbangun bagaimana tidak, ada seseorang yang mengagetkanku dan orang itu adalah… lagi, lagi dan lagi pria yang pernah muncul dalam mimpi yang baru tadi pagi aku alami.

Pukul 15.00 di cafe yang biasa aku datangi, disana aku dan temanku Sakura duduk sambil mengobrol. Berbincang-bincang mengenai sekolah masing-masing karena kami beda tempat sekolah.

"Oh ya Saku karena kemarin aku dikirim uang oleh Kaa-san jadi aku bisa secepatnya mengembalikan. Ini…" ucapku dan meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja kemudian aku sodorkan ke Sakura.

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

"Ah tidak usah mengucapkan terima kasih Hinata. Sudah sewajarnya sebagai sahabat aku harus menolongmu. Benarkan?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya kearah ku. Kami sama-sama mengambil gelas yang ada dihadapan kami dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, karena minumannya masih hangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaiamana hubunganmu dengan pacarmu yang baru itu, apakah lancar?" aku bertanya karena waktu itu Sakura tidak menceritakan yang lengkap kepadaku.

"Hahaha… tentu saja Hinata, ternyata punya pacar yang memiliki mobil itu asyik lho!" Sakura tertawa begitu lepas. Terlihat bahwa ia sangat senang dengan pacarnya yang sekarang. Biasanya mantan-mantan Sakura yang dulu selalu memoroti isi dompetnya.

"Hemmm, aku jadi iri denganmu Saku!"

"Itu sudah seharusnya, hahaha. Tapi hanya saja pacarku itu perokok berat" tuturnya lagi.

"Hinata gimana? Apa tidak ada cowok yang kamu sukai?" Saku bertanya padaku mengenai hal itu. Aku gugup dan bingung, apa yang harus aku jawab. Dikedua pipiku mulai muncul semburat merah. Kemudian aku palingkan wajahku menghadap keluar jendela. Kenapa di otak ku langsung saja muncul wajah orang itu lagi.

Apakah aku mulai menyukainya karena ia selalu hadir dan temani aku di bawah alam mimpi. Wajah itu selalu terbayang-bayang dibenakku. Sakura terus saja mendesakku untuk menjawab tidak ada pilihan lain jadi aku jawab saja ada.

"Who his name?" aduh kenapa Saku bertanya seperti itu. Siapa ya namanya? Aku hanya tau dia seorang senpai. "N…na..namanya, i..i..tuu rahasia Sakura hahaha" jawabku tertawa hambar.

**Normal POV**

Pria yang berusia 22 tahun sedang duduk sendirian dibawah pohon sakura ia sibuk dengan hpnya. Hinata tidak sengaja melihat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri senpainya.

"Ehem..ehem.. sedang apa senpai disini sendirian?" Hinata muncul dari balik pohon dan sangat mengagetkan sensei. "Eh.." tangan sensei langsung memasuki saku bajunya untuk menyimpan hpnya kembali.

"Bukannya di dalam sekolah dilarang merokokkan?" Hinata mulai duduk disamping sensei. "Sensei nakal ya, hahaha" jelas-jelas Hinata terlihat senang bertemu dengan sensei.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya Hinata? Kalau tidak nilaimu sensei naikkan"

"Lho? Hahaha… bukannya itu bagus untukku" Hinata merasa sudah dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan sensei tidak ada rasa canggung lagi diantara mereka. "Sensei punya pacar?"

Sensei masih menghisap rokoknya "Untuk sekarang ini belum punya." Hinata mulai menatap ke sensei "Tipe kesukaan sensei seperti apa? Lebih tua atau lebih muda?" sensei sempat melirik ke Hinata tapi sesaat kemudian pandangannya kembali lurus.

"Kamu menginterogasi aku ya?" Hinata yang sedikit pemalu langsung menunduk ia tidak mau sensei melihat wajahnya. "Ti..tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Kasih tau dong sensei?"

"Hemm, mungkin yang lebih muda lebih baik" sensei pun membuang puntung rokok miliknya. "Aku sih lebih suka yang lebih tua" ucap Hinata. Sensei mengeluarkan rokok yang baru kemudian dihidupkannya dengan korek dari saku celana. Dihisap dan dihembuskannya asap rokok itu, tampangnya terlihat datar tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

"Cobain dong" Hinata mencoba mengambil rokok ditangan kanan sensei, ia berusaha meraihnya tapi… "Eits, tidak boleh"

"Kayaknya keren sensei"

"Perempuan tidak boleh merokok, tahu?" tangan sensei memegang bagian kepala Hinata dan sensei mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Langsung saja pipi Hinata muncul rona merah, mungkin saja senseii dapat melihat adanya rona merah itu.

**Hinata POV**

Mukaku sedikit pucat, mataku terbelalak. Kedua tanganku mulai meremas rambutku yang sudah berantakan. "Ke…ke..kenapa?" aku belum beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku semakin bingung setiap hari ia hadir di mimpiku. Apa dia benar-benar nyata? Ah sudahlah kalau dipikirkan terus aku bisa stress.

Di sekolah pun aku masih terus memikirkannya. Pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei tidak aku perhatikan selama 2 jam pelajaran. Pelajaran belum usai, aku buru-buru keluar meminta izin ke sensei untuk pergi ke toilet. Tetapi itu hanya alasanku saja agar bisa keluar, aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sampai akhirnya kaki ku berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, itu adalah ruangan guru. Aku mulai mendekati pintu perlahan-lahan, mataku pun mulai melirik keseluruh ruangan dari sudut ke sudut. Tatapanku berhenti ketika aku melihat sesosok pria yang berpakaian rapi dengan gaya rambut yang hampir sama dengan orang yang ada di mimpiku.

Sedikit gugup aku mendekati guru itu, tanpa berpikir panjang tanganku yang mulai penasaran ini langsung saja menarik pria yang membelakangiku. "Sensei?" ucapku. Ketika pria itu membalikkakan badannya ia agak terkejut melihatku. Bukan hanya sensei yang terkejut tapi aku juga terkejut malah bisa dibilang sangat syok. Betapa memalukannya diriku yang bertindak sangat ceroboh. "Gomenasai sensei" aku pun menundukkan kepalaku. Rasanya aku tidak mau mengangkat lagi kepala ini. Aku jalan mundur tanpa melihat kearah sensei itu lagi.

Ah rasanya lega aku telah keluar dari tempat tujuanku yang salah. Sepertinya pria yang ada di mimpiku ini membuat hiduku sedikit kacau. Bukan sedikit tapi teramat kacau, ia telah menguasai alam mimpiku dan seluruh pikiranku.

Setelah aku pulang sekolah, aku ingin pergi ke mini market dekat sekolah. Karena banyak anak-anak yang pulang sekolah membuat jalan sangat ramai. Aku berjalan seorang diri, hanya sesekali aku menyapa teman-teman yang mendahuluiku.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergetar di saku rok ku. Ternyata itu hp ku yang mendapatkan sms. Langsung saja aku tekan tombol open, saat aku baca itu sms dari Sakura.

**From : Sakura**

**Hinata-chan kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku ada di cafe dekat sekolahmu.**

Aku tekan replay, dan jari ku mulai mengetik sms untuk ku kirim ke Sakura.

**To : Sakura**

**Aku lagi di mini market. Setelah membeli keperluan penting nanti aku kesana. Tunggu aku? ^_***

Aku mengambil beberapa snack dan sabun yang biasa aku gunakan. Tapi ketika aku melihat ada berbagai macam obat yang berjejer, entah kenapa aku ingin mengambil obat yang sampai sekarang mataku tidak pernah lepas memandangnya. Aku ragu tapi ya sudah itu adalah keputusanku jadi langsung saja aku masukkan ke keranjang belanja.

Lumayan melelahkan tadi aku mengantri di kasir, aku jadi tidak enak dengan Sakura karena ia telah lama menungguku. Aku pun menuju ke cafe yang biasa aku kunjungi. Aku berdesak-desakan untuk melewati setiap orang yang ada di depanku.

Mataku terus menatap ke depan tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku jadi berpikir dan aku hanya berdiri tanpa melanjutkan langkahku. Ada seseorang yang menabrakku dan orang itu yang dari tadi aku lihat dan yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Oh tidak orang itu?" aku membalikkan badan dan tepat aku dapat melihat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Apa aku ada di alam mimpiku?"

**To Be Continued**

**Bagaimana readers? Apa cerita ini membosankan?**

**Oh sudah pasti #Hahaha yakin sekali diriku. Tapi semoga kalian berpendapat berbeda dariku.**

**Apa cerita ini pantas untuk aku lanjutkan di chapter ke 2?**

**maaf jika ceritanya kependekaan xD  
><strong>

**Rencananya cerita ini mau aku buat ONESHOT tapi tidak jadi karena ada perubahan dari alur cerita. Oke baiklah aku berharap para readers bersedia untuk meninggalkan jejak. Kalian bisa memberiku saran maupun kritikan. Aku benar-benar berharap kalian bersedia ya? *_^**

**Aku tidak akan berbicara panjang lebar lagi.**

**Aku ucap kan kepada para readers yang telah membaca**

**Arigatou gozaimasu**

**Salam Hangat**

**Harumi Arishima**

**Mohon untuk review ya?**


End file.
